Stand up flexible pouches are known for packaging a variety of products. The pouches usually have a triangular cross section when viewed from the side. Typically the pouches have a front panel and a rear panel and a bottom gusset. The gusset extends between the front and rear panel. The gusset is sealed, for example by ultra-sonic welding, to the front and back panels so that there is a peripheral portion that extends from where the gusset is welded to the very bottom of the panels. When the pouch is in an upright position, the weight of the contents is supported by the gusset. The weight forces the gusset down in the center to contact a surface which the pouch is standing on. The pouch is supported in an upright position by the peripheral edge portion and the gusset resting on the surface. However, for larger stand up pouches containing substantial volume, the weight of the contents is frequently so great that the peripheral edge crumples under the weight of the contents thereby hindering the ability of the pouch to effectively stand up.